New beginnings
by Lucinda97
Summary: Blaze is a fourteen-year-old boy who is planning to run away from his home, but his plans change a bit when his older sister Star find out. Now she decides that she want in on the action. So both of them are trying to start a new life in a city called Santa Carla.
1. Chapter 2

**I can't describe Blaze so here is what he looks like.**

 **What he look** like: pin/419749627750044837/

 **Hair color:** Dark brown.

 **Eyes color:** Brown.

 **Outfit:** A Black hoodie with Black jeans and a pair of black converse.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the lost boys in any shape or form. The only thing i own is my male oc Blaze.

 **Note:** I was going to give Blaze a normal name like Johnny or something like that, but then I realize if their parents name their daughter Star then her little brother isn't going to have a normal name lol. Also, I started this story to try to get more people to write more male ocs instead of female ocs.

.

.

.

 **June the 28th 1986**

It was around 12:00 am when Blaze was slowly and quietly making his way downstairs so he didn't wake up his parents or his sister. Tonight was the night he was finally going to be free of the controls his parents had over his life.

Blaze parents weren't bad people per say. They just had really bad control issues and occasionally would emotionally abuse him and his older sister Star. So one day he finally had enough and started to plan his escape. Well, it wasn't really a plan, he just got a part time job and saved up enough money to at least last him a month on his own.

Blaze made it to the front door and he was about to open it but froze when he heard someone whispered his name. He turned around and saw his older sister standing at the top of the stairs fully clothed.

"What are you doing?" Star questions as she made her way down the stairs. Blaze didn't know how to respond to this so he just keeps quiet. Star sighed, she knows she wasn't going to get an answer from him.

"Well, I think me and you had the same idea as each other," Star said, looking at his duffel bag that he was carrying on his right shoulder. Blaze still stood there in shock, not quite believing his sister. Yes, she was fully clothed but she wasn't carrying any kind of bags with her so he was a bit skeptical.

Blaze was going to ask Star a few questions, but she walked past him and open the door, but before she made it a couple of steps outside she turned around and said.

"Are you coming?" With a smile. Blaze smiled back at her and walked out the door, but not before he carefully and quietly shut the door behind him. When he turned around he saw his sister open the boot to their parent's car and took out two black duffle bags. One was smaller than the other one. Star sling the larger duffle bag over her right shoulder then she did the same thing with the smaller bag.

"I put my bags in our parent's car so it would be easier to sneak out." Star announced. Blaze could kick himself for not thinking of that idea.

"So what is your plan to get out of town then?" Blaze asked.

"I paid someone from school to give me a ride to the bus station. He should be here any minute now."

"Oh. Well, see you around then." Blaze said before he turned and walked in a different direction then Star. Star reached out her hand and grab Blaze by his shoulder.

"What!, are you too cool to run away with your big sister now." Star said looking at him a bit defensively.

"Um no, I just thought you didn't want me to come with you." Blaze muttered. Star looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't be stupid Blaze, of course I want you to come with me and besides someone needs to keep an eye on you." Star said letting go of her brother's shoulder.

"Thanks, Star." Blaze said and sat beside the road. Two minutes later a Black 1977 Ford F150 parked a couple feet in front of Star and Blaze. In the driver seat was a grunge looking teen with ears length hair and brown eyes. It was too dark for Blaze to make out what he was wearing.

"I didn't know your brother was coming along?" The unknown male said.

"Neither did I, is that a problem?" Star simply said and walked around the car to get in the front seat.

"Nope, just a little surprised." He said with a smile. Blaze stood there not really sure if he trusted this guy. He smells of weed and BO.

"Are you coming man?" The guy asked making Star turn her head to look at Blaze questionably.

"Yeah." Blaze said hopping in the back. He decided to sit in the cargo bed because he couldn't deal with the smell. An hour past and it was quite quiet on the road. A car passed every couple of miles but apart from that, it was silent.

"Are you sure you and your little brother want to do this? I mean it is going to be tuff just you two." The grunge spoke while he kept his eyes on the road.

"Matthew, we are going to be fine, so don't worry about us and do you remember our deal?" Star said looking a bit serious.

"Yeah, Yeah, drive you to the bus station and never tell a soul about it." Matthew said trying to sound like Star which made Star laugh.

Meanwhile, Blaze was laying down in the back of the truck. He had his head on his duffel bag, facing up so he can see the night sky. The weather was warm with a nice cool breeze passing through every now and again. Blaze was thinking about what was going to happened to him and his sister.

'I mean how long can we actually live by ourselves before the going get tough? What about our parents? What are we going to do if we get caught? How are they going to react when they wake up?' Blaze felt his stomach knot. He really shouldn't be thinking about all of this now, but he just couldn't help himself. With all those thoughts running through his head, he didn't realize the truck stopped outside the bus station. It was only when Star called his name when he snaps out of his thoughts. Blaze got up and grab his bag and hopped out of the back of the truck.

"Keep yourself safe out there Star, you to little man." And with that Matthew drove off. Blaze turned his head to look at Star.

"So where are we going now?"

"I don't know, The farthest place we can get to without spending a whole lot of money. We also need to get a ride off someone."

"Why do we need to get a ride off someone?"

"Because if we just get a bus to another bus station and keep doing that, then our parents won't have a hard time tracking us down." Star said sounding a bit nervous for the first time that night. She started to walk toward to the front doors of the bus station with Blaze by her side.

"You really have this all figured out, don't you." Blaze was happy that one of them has common sense.

"Well of course I do. I am your big sister after all." She said before she stops in front of the tickets booth. The man on the tickets booth looked to be in his 40s and had light brown eyes with the same color hair that was cut in a short marine style with a really short fringe.

"Excuse me, sir, what buses are passing through here tonight." Star asked. The man looked up from his paper that he was reading and got out a book.

"Well." The man started to speak. "The Arkansas Bus leaves in about five minutes and the Indiana bus Is going to be here in half an hour and leave twenty minutes after it arrived." The man Finished

"How much does they both cost?" Star asked again.

"The Arkansas cost $18.69 and the Indiana bus cost $24.03." The man said, not looking too interested in this conversation.

"We will take two tickets to Arkansas please."

"That will be $37.38." Star when into one of her bags and pulled out her purse. Blaze was going to do the same when Star paid for both of man pointed to the Arkansas bus and Star and Blaze made their way over there. They both got onto the bus and sat in the seats at the back. The bus took off a couple of minutes after Star and Blaze got on.

"Do you really think we will be okay Star?" Blaze asked out of nowhere.

"If we work together and keep our heads down, I don't think we will have a problem." Star said.

Now that they both can chill out for a bit before they get to Arkansas. They're both started to fall into a peaceful sleep.

.

.

.

 **End Notes:** Well, that is all I got up till now and I hope you enjoy my oc. I just hope I don't make him to unbelievable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** I just wanted to say thank you to Erzsebeth Bathory, FlowerChild23 and Black Parade Killjoy for your reviews. It does mean alot.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After Star and Blaze got to Arkansas they have been hitchhiking to city to city and it was starting to take its toll on both of them. Right now though, they were a little far out of the southern end of San Francisco, but either of them really knew that.

"Where the hell are we now Star?" Blaze asked. He sounded really irritated.

"Blaze if you ask me that one more time I swear to god it will be the last thing you ever do." Star snap back at him. Normally she wouldn't be talking to her little brother like that, but after a couple of hours of his non-stop bitching her patience with him was wearing thin.

"Star, why did we let that asshole drive us here? and how long have we been walking for?" Blaze asked. He didn't really want to know the answer to the second question. Star looked down at her wrist watch and sighed.

"Beggars can't be choosers Blaze and you don't want to know." Star said while thinking to herself ways to shut Blaze up so he would stop complaining. Blaze couldn't think of anything to say back to that so he just kept quiet and Star was thanking the gods for that.

The sun was high up in the sky and was blazing down on Star and Blaze, causing them to sweat constantly. It has gotten so bad that Blaze had to take off his sweat covered black wife beater shirt and walk around topless and to make matters even worse, the air is so thick that it was hard for them to breathe. Star was looking at her brother, wishing she could just take off her top and bra and walk around topless like him.

"Hey, do you guys need a ride?" Star and Blaze turned around to see who the female voice belong to. A woman had pulled up on the side of the road in a custom-made Volkswagen camper. It is basically a hippie van. Honestly, Blaze was happy it was a woman who pulled over and not another creepy weirdo who is just trying to get into his sister pants.

"Yeah, we would love one." Star said, walking over to the woman with Blaze. The woman got out of the van and open up the side door. Now that the woman got out of the van Blaze could get a good look at her. She was a black woman who had a small black messy afro and pretty brown eyes. Her outfit was a sight to be seen though. She wore an oversized button up purple tie-dye shirt with dark purple bell bottom pants. She was a pretty and petite woman, but her outfits choice was a mess. The woman open up the door for Star and Blaze and they got in.

Inside of the van is amazing. There was only one big seat that looks like it could only fit about three people on it. There were all so pillows and blankets of all colors scattered everywhere and the walls were covered with funky fabrics. The one thing that truly made it a hippie van though, was the smell. The van had a sweet and slightly woodsy smell to it that just made you feel calm and warm.

Star and Blaze sat on the back seat and remove the bags they were carrying, so their back and arms can finally get some rest. While Star and Blaze were thinking about where to put their bags the woman had shut the door and hop back in the driver seat.

"So where are you two headed?" The woman asks while starting up the van.

"Wherever you drop us off really. By the way, my name is Star and this is my brother, Blaze."

"Hi, I really like your van." Blaze said, he couldn't stop looking around the van.

"Ha thanks. I'm Maria. So I take it you two are runaways?" Both Star and Blaze look at each other, not really sure on what to respond with.

"Hey don't look so nervous I'm not a cop. You two are in luck though, because I'm headed where all of the runaways and the misunderstood end up."

"Oh, and where is that?" Star asked, now curious.

"Santa Carla, also known as the Murder Capital of the World."

"Your kidding right?" Blaze asked, hoping she was just messing with them. Blaze could see a smile form on Maria's face.

"Nope. I swear blind." Maria took one of her hands off the steering wheel and put it on her chest where her heart is.

"Have you ever been there before? Is it dangerous?" Blaze had so many questions but he decided to settle on those two for now.

"Did you seriously just ask me if the city that is known for being the Murder Capital of The World is dangerous?"

Star was laughing which set Maria off. Blaze felt embarrass. Now realizing how stupid the question was. Maria and Star stop laughing and Maria answer his question.

"I have been to Santa Carla a couple of times, but now I'm staying for awhile and it can be dangerous if you're stupid, that is. Here, I will give you guys some tips on how to survive Santa Carla. First, keep yourself under the radar. The worst thing you can do is draw attention to yourself. Second, never be alone, always make sure you're somewhere where there is a lot of people. Third, don't trust anyone. I mean it. No matter how nice someone seems don't trust them. Also if there is a job offering going take it. Even though it is the Murder Capital of the World there is hardly any jobs going, so if you see a job offer take it or tell me so I can take it."

Star and Blaze sat there in silence, looking a little pale. What kind of a place is Santa Carla that you have to live like that?

"Hey don't look so scared, like I said before, the place is safe if you're not stupid." Maria tries to reassure them.

After that Star and Maria started to chat to one another while Blaze stomach was in knots. He was getting nervous. He was going to end up in the Murder Capital of the World and he was probably going to die there. He looks over at his sister. She look so calm and cool. He wished he could be like that. His sister could always handle anything that got in her way, no matter how hard it was. He envies her for that. He envies everything about her. She was strong, smart and kind. She was everything he wishes he could be.

"Maria, do you mind if I have a nap?" Blaze asked. He needed to sleep this off.

"Go for it, I will wake you up before we get there." Blaze grabs a pillow so he could put his head on it and lay down on the big seat. Star made her way to the passenger seat so Blaze could have the seat all to himself. He closes his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Well here we are, Santa Carla!" Maria said with excitement. She had stopped in a parking lot and was now getting out of her van so she could open the door for Star and Blaze. Blaze felt a bit drowsy from just waking up a few minutes ago.

"You know for someone who just arrived in the Murder Capital of the World you seem way too happy." Blaze said looking around. From what Blaze could see, It looks like a nice little beach town. There were some people who dress a bit odd, but apart from that everything else seems normal.

"Hey, Santa Carla is a great place, until it gets dark then it becomes survival of the fittest" Maria teased. Blaze really like Maria and what he can tell Star really like her too. She was just a nice and chilled out person.

"Anyway, I need to get off. I got people I need to meet." Maria said, getting back in her van.

"Wait, do you know where any apartments are around here?" Star asks.

"Actually no, I have only been here in my van so I never needed to stay in a motel or anything. Sorry."

"Oh no, it's fine. We can just look around." Star said. Maria started her van up, but before she took off, she pop her head out of her van window.

"Be safe you two and don't forget my advice." And with that, she was gone.

"So what now?" Blaze asked, not really sure on what to do.

"We look for any jobs and apartments going and then we see from there." Star said. She was looking around her surroundings and taking it all in. The two siblings were running short on money so Santa Carla was going to be their home for the time being, whether they like it or not.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End Notes:** Before anyone asks yes the Maria is the same Maria that works in Max video store. Now there is a deleted scene where Maria is talking to Lucy and she said "I mean nobody would have hired me the way I look when I walked in here" So I wanted to do her looking a bit odd. Like a cheaper version of Cyndi Lauper.


End file.
